Harry Potter and the Dark Army
by shakingspear
Summary: please dont snore as you read this (reall bad lullaby)
1. Default Chapter

O.W.L.S  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JKR  
  
Harry Potter lay on his bed reflecting on last years events. He did not have any bad dreams as yet except for an in between burn on his scar it showed that somewhere out there Voldemort was happy. The daily prophet did not report of any attacks either. His friends were not writing and he knew why. He was broken from this train of thought by a fluttering near his window. He let the owl come in, he knew immediately that it was a ministry owl carrying his O.W.L results as it was the second time the owl had come the first was in his second year. He gulped and with shivering hands he opened his letter, it said: Dear Mr.Potter We have checked your papers and practicals thoroughly you have got the following grades. Charms: Exceeds expectations(1) Transfiguration: Exceeds expectations(1) Potions: Outstanding(2) (Harry was shocked at this!!) Defence against the dark arts: Outstanding(2) Astronomy: Acceptable(0) History of Magic: Exceeds expectations(1) (we have corrected your paper on what you have written as you had fainted) Care of magical creatures: Outstanding(2) Divination: Acceptable You have got 9 O.W.LS yours truly Cornelius Fudge  
  
"9 is respectable" ,Harry said as he sat down on his bed which was on the verge of breaking. 


	2. Attack!

A/N: SORRY ABOUT THE LAST CHAPTER MY COMPUTER REALLY SCREWED IT UP  
  
DISCLAIMER: EVERYTHING BELONGS TO JKR  
  
ATTACK!!!!!! "Come down for breakfast ", hollered his aunt. Their attitude was a lot better since the memorable dementor incident but only so much. "Try shutting the noise the owl makes or else we have owl roast for dinner" barked his uncle as an early morning greeting. "Letters" mumbled Harry in reply as e sat down to enjoy his bacon. During breakfast Harry's' mind kept wandering towards his O.W.L results locked safely away in his trunk. BOOOOOM!!!!!! came a noise (I don't need to tell it was loud)."What is that noise "his aunt asked in a fearful voice. Dudely actually looked up from the bacon with his face showing what he thought about the noise. BOOOOOOOM!!! it came again, this time accompanied with shouts of people outside. The four members at the table immediately ran out. Harry gasped, his aunt screamed, his uncle froze and Dudeley whimpered.  
  
Standing on aunt Petunias' precious flowers was a 26 feet troll, giant hybrid. It stamped its feet and that booming noise came again. The creature looked at Harry and had that 'I-found-it' look. As it raised its club to make a 'Harry pudding' a voice shouted wadi wassi and a rock went up the creatures nostril. Standing on the Dursley terrace with his grey and brown locks flying was Remus Lupin. "No time to explain Harry,hurry! and come out with your trunks packed", said Lupin as the creature rolled on the ground with pain. Moving past his frozen relations Harry also noticed that a lot of people were frozen in shock over seeing a big troll - giant hybrid. It had huge arms pale green skin and a large horn on its forehead it also had a club the size of his uncles new car. He packed his trunk and came outside( his uncle aunt and cousin were still shocked). This time the rock was out of its nostril and had murder written in its yellow eyes. It swung its club and hit Lupin in the middle of his stomach who went flying and hit a wall nearby. By now everyone was screaming and running around, it swung its club again this time at Harry who dodged it partly,however it hit his leg and he heared a sickening crack of breaking bone. Blinded with pain Harry crawled towards his trunk and took out the precious piece of magic wood. The last thing he remembered was the troll raising its club for the kill. Harry aimed for its eyes and shouted with his remaining energy shouted scorchus (burning hex) and blacked out.  
  
When he opened his eyes first he saw some muggle doctors looking down at him. He closed his eyes and slept. When he opened his eyes again a magical healer was looking down at him. "Good, you seem to be awake we had some trouble bringing you here" said the healer. "Where am I ?"asked Harry. The healer pointed at a sign on the door it said 'HEAVEN'. "I am dead?" asked Harry  
  
My best attempt at a cliff hanger. 


	3. Heaven

"Yup, you're as dead I am" replied the healer. "How is that possible all I did was break my leg" said Harry "Yes, but after that burning hex you gave that creature, it dropped its club right on your middle" said the healer. Harry looked around the room it was simply furnished with cream walls but after a while it turned to pink then grey then purple. "Your room arranges the way you want it to be sonny boy" answering the questioning look on Harry's' face. Suddenly a thought struck Harry  
  
. "Can I can talk to my parents?" asked Harry. "What are their names?" the healer asked. "Lily and James Potter" replied Harry. "I'll be back with them in a few moments" assured the healer as a door appeared and the healer stepped out. Harry meanwhile changed the wall to orange then red then blue. The bed to a sofa then back to a bed and back to a sofa. However he could not change a dustbin in the corner  
  
The door appeared again and the healer returned not with his parents but another person. "You were right sonny you are not supposed to be dead yet, this is Rupert he will send you back" said the healer. "Before I go may I know your name?" asked Harry. The healer smiled and said "I don't have a name, oh! by the way to compensate for this inconvenience your body will be made stronger, faster and you will be a more powerful wizard". Just then Harry took a good look at Rupert and found out why he looked so familiar. "Sirius!!" screamed Harry, "its you!" "Actually I also turn into the person you think of" said Rupert "Oh" said Harry as he saw Rupert changing into Ron. "Well better get going" said Rupert as he lifted Harry and stuffed him down the dustbin. The last thing he saw was the healer changing into Hermione.  
  
The next time Harry opened his eyes he was in St. Mungos' and all the members of the order were peering down anxiously at him. As soon as he opened his mouth to say that he was okay there was an explosion among the people in the room "He's alive" cried Tonks as she hugged a weeping Hermione. Ron meanwhile did a red-Indian war dance with Remus. Harry couldn't resist as he joined in the celebrations too. However he did not remember his episode in heaven at all. 


	4. Alive and partying

Harry spent three days in St. Mungos' where Ron and Hermione told him what happened after he blacked out. "We knew that the creature was after you so we sent prof. Lupin but he could not hold it off, then you gave that burning hex and it fell down dead as you burnt its brain too!." said Hermione looking as though she was going too start crying again. Ron continued the story "You were taken to a muggle hospital first but then Dumbledore bought you out mate. Lupin was a werewolf so he was not hurt much, they can be really strong you know." said Ron.  
  
Finally when he was pronounced 'okay' by the healers he remembered the owl results. When he asked Ron said that he got 8 and Hermione had got 15. Later on Tonks came to take them to Grimmauld Place. He didn't actually want to go there as it reminded him of Sirius (a.n Harry completely forgot about his visit to heaven) what awaited him was nothing he imagined as soon as he opened the door.  
  
There were screams of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" from everyone followed by grunts of Moody bringing in his presents. He got presents from everyone, the Weasleys had given him a clock like the one they had at home however it was smaller and the people in it were Harry, Ron and Hermione. Lupin gave him his family tree it said "THE HOUSE OF GRYFINDOR" "I am related to Gryffindor!" asked a very stunned Harry. "Didn't you know?" asked almost everyone else. "Sirius got this in your house after the attack" said Lupin. Hagrid gave him a fur coat made of leopard skin complete with a leopard head and claws.  
  
Tonks gave him a broomstick case with an alarm, made for the firebolt. Snape gave him a dictionary of potions followed by a very sour happy birthday greeting. Moody gave him a magical lie detector. Hermione gave him a packet of gillyweed and a book called under water breathing for wizards. Harry got many other gifts like a putouter, packet of wizard cards and a lot of other things. As he went up to his room he found out the day was 2 days before the term starts! "Oh my already?" said Harry. There was suddenly a rise in the volume of the noise level downstairs. "Quick lets go and examine your family tree there's going to be another meeting" said Ron. They went up to the room and took a look at the family tree Harry found out that he was related to the inventor of the snitch (a/n I forgot his name).He was also related to a certain Edmund Weasley "we're related" said Ron, Edmund was my great-great grandfathers' name.  
  
"Harry!" cried two voices; before he knew it he was engulfed into a gigantic bear-hug. Hugging him were Fred and George Weasley "you're alive" said both of them in unison. "Yeah, looks like it" said Harry. "We wouldn't want our Mothers' uncles' sisters' third cousins'- something to die. "Wait till you see your investment" Fred said. Tomorrow we will give you an entire tour of the Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. 


End file.
